gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Bonus Segments
Introduction Every now and then, the anime tags on an extra segment or two that are from the manga itself or are there to fill up time, which sometimes end up having the characters break the fourth wall. Here are the extras that were worth noting! Season 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Episode 14 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 25 Episode 30 Episode 32 Episode 33 Episode 38 Episode 40 Episode 46 Episode 47 Season 2 Episode 66 Episode 68 Episode 73 Episode 75 Episode 81 Episode 84 Episode 90 Episode 92 Episode 94 Episode 98 Season 3 Episode 100 Episode 106 Episode 107 Episode 112 Episode 119 Before the start of the episode Sougo gives a PSA on the dangers of smoking At the end of the episode A parody of Dragonball Next week preview has Hijikata enter a tournament to get some mystical cigarettes Episode 121 Episode 123 Episode 124 Episode 129 Episode 136 Episode 144 Episode 145 Episode 146 Season 4 Episode 151 Episode 152 Episode 153 Episode 154 Episode 155 Episode 156 Episode 157 Episode 158 Episode 159 Episode 160 Episode 162 Episode 163 Episode 165 Episode 167 Episode 168 Episode 177 Episode 179 Episode 181 Episode 189 Episode 190 Episode 193 Episode 194 Episode 199 Episode 200 Gintama' Episode 202 Episode 206 The Meaning of Gintama'-Ginpachi stops the intro to teach us that the extra symbol on the logo doesn't change anything. Episode 209 Episode Change Due to 3/11 Episode 224 Opening Theme Accident-The Yorozuya are injured at the end of the opening theme Episode 227 Next Episode Preview, Sket Dance Style-The Next episode is shown in the style of Sket Dance Next episode preview Episode 232 Cancelled Segment-A segment was originally planned, but something else happened which resulted in a message that had to be recorded and replaced 3 days prior to the airing of the episode Episode 237 Live Action Gintama!! Take Two!! Episode 243 Chageth Note Anime-The anime adaptation of Chageth Note Episode 249 Shinpachi Visits the World-Shinpachi, in his glasses mode, visits various places in Tokyo and complains about his lack of screen time Pandemonium in the Air-Shinpachi is depressed by the loss of Pandemonium. But suddenly, what does he find in front of him? Episode 251 Happy New Year! Kotatsu New Year Greetings-Yamazaki takes on the first calligraphy of the year! What did Yamazaki write? Episode 252 End of the Year... Once More Gintama': Enchousen Episode 257 The Yorozuya announce to the viewers that the movie has been delayed to Summer instead of spring which Shinpachi thinks that it's not something to celebrate about Episode 258 Gintoki complains that One piece movie is released on winter,Hunter X Hunter and Dragonball Movie release on Spring,While their upcoming movie is about to be released on Summer. Kagura suggest they should ask TV Tokyo to make a double bill with a Pokemon movie which Shinpachi thinks that the idea is ridiculous Episode 259 The Yorozuya are ready to be excited for their upcoming movie this summer but Gintoki and Kagura are actually waiting for the Pokemon movie which frustrates Shinpachi. Episode 260 Shinpachi wonders when is the summer movie going to be released which Gintoki claimed that Summer is the period when the TUBE is active and believes that the movie will be released when Maeda feels about it Episode 261 Gintoki allows the viewers to get a sneak peek at the storyboards for upcoming movie but instead it shows a paperclip on a desk Episode 262 Gintoki announce the viewers the title of the movie only to have some of it censored Episode 263 Gintoki announce the viewers the title of the movie again but this time the censored parts are now mosaic Episode 264 The movie finally reveals the title as Gintama: The Movie: The Final Chapter: Be Forever Yorozuya and that it will be the finale of the anime much to the shock of the main characters Episode 265 The main characters are still in panic as they don't understand why the movie is the finale of the anime and thinks that the production crew are just joking. Gintama° (2015-2016) Season 5 Episode 266 In a parody of Ryutaro Nonomura's press conference who cried for forgiveness for his political scandal Gintoki apologized to the audience for not ending the anime series with the movie despite being "The Final Chapter" Note: This segment was cosndiered controversial according to most of the shonen Jump Editors Episode 267 Gintoki returns to the same press conferance from the previous episode and introduce the current title for the season which is the same title but with "°" Episode 271 A fake preview shows a parody of Kuroko's basketball before the actual preview for next weeks episode Episode 272 A parody of Kuroko's Basketball appears before the commerical break Gintoki write a letter to Sorachi asking about the identity of an unknown rebel who was along with the Jouishishi Episode 276 Ginko Sensei answers a question on what a female Hasegawa Taizou looks like Episode 282 At the end of the episode a parody of Saint seiya's endign credit with the seiya characters repalced with looalikes of the Gintama characters Until Bandai Namco pictures gets a call from the copyright agency Episode 291 The Yorozuya decided to celebrate not only their return to TV, their change to a different studio as well as a confirmed third course by doing a recap of the past episodes. But they change it up The first recap introduce the trio of Gintoki, Ginko, and Hijikata-as-Gintoki. Gintoki cries out why this paradox happened; Ginko responds that his other selves became very popular and in high demand. It ends up devolving into a shouting match between Ginko and Hijikata-as-Gintoki with Gintoki awkwardly trying to stop them. The second recap introduce the trio of Gaia, Mash, and Ortega, a powerful group of Gundam pilots from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. Gintoki abruptly cuts it short, asking why Kagura suggests it. She thought that it could be a chance to ask them why they changed studios although she realizes it might not work. The last recap introduce Sadaharu, Dozaemon, and Gorilla Hideyoshi, it ends up becoming unintelligible; Gintoki angrily asks why Dozaemon is talking like a cat. They ended up doing a 30-second recap and thanking the audience, introducing the third course. Episode 292 After the new opening,Shinpachi tells Gintoki and Kagura that he is sorry and he will go back to his old clothes. Episode 297 A sneak preview for the upcoming Shogun Assasination Arc Episode 311 An adaptation of Lesson 481-Essay Manga Are Easy to Draw aired after the main episode Gintama.(2017) Episode 317 The Yorozuya are moving into the late night time slot and continue the anime Episode 322 The scenes where Gintoki in the past with Sakamoto, Katsura, and Takasugi was replaced by Pakuyasa when Gintoki tries to tell the viewers that's not him until the last scene cause Gintoki to loose his calm and rants on the studio for ruining his scenes for comedy until he was interupted by the preview Episode 328 Shinpachi is excited for the upcoming final arc anime but Gintoki and Kagura tells him it's not ready yet,so they announce to the viewers a rerun series of past episodes called Yorinuki Gintama-san while showing them a preview of the upcoming live action movie which was actually the live action actors voicing their roles in the anime ,The segment ends with gintoki lipsynching his live action actor Shun Oguri picture telling the viewers to watch the rerun series along with the live action movie in July Gintama. Porori-hen (2017) Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes